1.Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor design technology, and more particularly, to a semiconductor memory device that may perform both of a static test and a dynamic test during a wafer burn-in test, and a method for testing the semiconductor memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A burn-in test for semiconductor devices is performed to improve the reliability of semiconductor products including the same by effectively removing defective products before the products are released into the market.
In general, the burn-in test is divided into a wafer burn-in test that is performed in a wafer level of a semiconductor device and a package burn-in test that is performed in a package level of a semiconductor device.
The burn-in test for semiconductor memory devices is divided into a static test and a dynamic test depending on which types of stress and how the stress is applied to a memory cell array in the semiconductor memory devices.
The static test is performed by directly applying the stress to the memory cell array of the semiconductor memory device. The dynamic test is performed by applying the stress to each word line that is selected in the semiconductor memory device.
Since word lines may not be selected in a general wafer burn-in test, the static test where a plurality of word lines are simultaneously enabled and tested has been used in the wafer burn-in test. In other words, the general wafer burn-in test may not include the dynamic test where each of the word lines is individually selected and tested.
Also, since the general wafer burn-in test utilizing the static test, directly applies burn-in stress to a memory cell array, t is difficult to apply the burn-in stress to peripheral circuits, e.g., a row address path, a column address path, a data in/out path, etc., other than the memory cell array, to test the peripheral circuits.
Therefore, it would be beneficial to develop a burn-in test method that may perform the same test as included in the package burn-in test in the wafer burn-in test as well as check the burn-in test results.